


Watch What You Say

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Denny - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Consensual Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Smut, lots and lots of angst, this is my first Denny fic so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: Dean has been having nightmares about Benny ever since the vampire sacrificed himself to save Sam. One night, after a typical nightmare and Sam leaving to a different room, Dean finds that he's not the only person left in the motel room. Benny had came back, and he was more than eager to let the hunter know how he felt about him. Unfortunately, it doesn't end well for our neighborhood friendly vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winchestifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/gifts).



> I have never written Denny before, so this is a total first from me, specially since my main ship is Destiel. I hope it's true to the characters, and that y'all like it. And of course it's a gift to my Seany, who got me into shipping these star-crossed lovers to begin with! Hope you like it dear.  
> As always thanks to Meg for being the best beta in the world.

> Dean shifted in his sleep, grunting as the nightmare got worse. It was night number eight that this dream had haunted him; he was back in purgatory, but instead of hunting monsters and leviathans, Benny was running away from him while he followed with a machete in hand. It always ended when Dean caught the vampire. Tonight was no different, and he jerked awake just at the point where had straddled Benny and was smirking evilly, pressing the cold edge of the blade against his friend’s neck.
> 
> “Jesus Christ!” Sam exclaimed. He had been jolted awake by his brother’s scream for the eighth night in a row.
> 
> Dean looked around, trying to register where he was. He sighed once he figured out that not only he was in a motel room with Sam, but purgatory was years ago. 
> 
> “I’m sorry, Sammy. I can’t help it,”  he apologised with an air of sarcasm, masking the pain he felt in his heart. 
> 
> Sam smiled empathetically at his older brother, but he was already going on four hours of sleep. Now, with Dean’s screams interrupting his sleep for the past week, he was going on none. “Look, you’re my brother and all, but I can’t take it anymore,” Sam said as he got out of bed and put his shoes on. “I’m getting my own room for tonight,” he finished before he headed for the door, shrugging his shoulders when Dean gave him an appalled look.
> 
> As soon as the door closed behind the taller Winchester, Dean flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling while tears welled in his eyes. The pain of losing Benny was sometimes more than he could handle. Some days it manifested as a burning ache in the pit of his stomach that he cured by drinking himself to sleep, and other days he’d have nightmares. 
> 
> The green eyed hunter closed his eyes and decided it was best to try and  go back to sleep, since the hunters had a long day of driving ahead of them. He couldn’t have dozed off for long before he heard a ruckus in the room, like someone was sneaking around. He knew it couldn’t be Sam, so it had to be some monster. 
> 
> Dean kept his eyes shut and slowly reached under his pillow, feeling for the gun that was always there. Once he had it in his grasp, it was like an elegant fast-paced waltz; he swiped his hands from under the pillow, sat up in bed, pointed the gun, pouted his lips, and spoke. “Stay right where you are, you son of a bitch,” he said intently.
> 
> The perpetrator froze in their place and raised their hands all the way up so Dean could see that they were unarmed. 
> 
> “I doubt that little thing there is gonna do me any harm, but if it gets ya off, go right ahead, buddy.” Benny’s voice came from the shadows.
> 
> Dean’s eyes widened with shock, and his arms fell with the weight of the gun. He took a couple of breaths and swallowed around the lump in his throat before he was able to speak. “B-Benny?” he asked. He was unmoving, almost scared that if he did, the mirage would end.
> 
> Benny dropped his arms to his sides and took a step into the light that came through the window. “Unless you know another friendly vampire, I’m gonna take a chance and say yes,” the vampire said, smiling down at a still-shocked Dean.
> 
> “Benny?” Dean repeated. He was in a state of daze, not really sure if it was a dream or reality, or if maybe it was some monster or Djinn giving him exactly what he wanted.
> 
> The vampire slowly approached Dean’s bed and gently took the gun away from the hunter, who was watching him in a robotic manner, still unmoving. The green eyes followed Benny’s every move, drank in every fraction of action made by the vampire, and Benny noticed the disbelief in them.
> 
> “It’s really me, Dean. I promise,” he said in his heavy Cajun accent. To help convince the hunter, he took Dean’s hands and softly rubbed them across his cheeks, melting against the touch himself. 
> 
> Dean’s breath hitched, and it was as if someone flipped the reboot button. He suddenly jerked his hands away and pulled Benny in for a hug. “It’s good to see you, man! It’s so good to see you!” 
> 
> Benny smiled and hugged his friend back, but he soon had to pull away and look over his shoulder. “Look I know Sam left for tonight, but you think he’ll be back before morning?” he asked, looking at Dean in a way the hunter didn’t register.
> 
> “I don’t think he will, he said he needed to sleep. But screw Sam, what happened? How did you leave purgatory?” Dean replied.
> 
> Benny nodded and chewed on his lower lip for a second. “We don’t have time for that right now. There’s more important things we should talk about,” the vampire said, letting a hand go to Dean’s head a fix a hair strand that had been bothering him.
> 
> “What do you mean? What things?” Dean asked, shying away from Benny’s touch like a schoolgirl with her first boyfriend.
> 
> “This,” Benny said, and then softly cupped Dean’s face and kissed him softly and passionately. His big hands went to the back of Dean’s head and he used them to tilt the hunter’s head whichever way allowed him better access at his lover’s lips.
> 
> Dean barely hesitated. He almost instantly kissed back - after all, it was on his mind since he heard the vampire’s voice a few minutes ago. He moaned into the kiss, and Benny took advantage to let his tongue swipe at Dean’s mouth.
> 
> It was a wet and sloppy kiss, but full of passion. Nothing like the times they fucked in purgatory, this was different. Benny moved over Dean until he was straddling him, and the hunter groaned in pleasure.
> 
> The vampire soon tilted Dean’s head and gave himself access to the hunter’s neck, licking at it and nibbling at the soft skin of the junction there, earning himself a couple of loud moans from his human. 
> 
> “Fffuck, Benny! I’ve missed you so much! Oh fuck, baby, I need you, I need you inside of me, please fuck me,” Dean begged and pleaded, his voice hoarse with pleasure.
> 
> Benny stopped what he was doing once he heard Dean’s words and he pulled away to look into the hunter’s eyes. “Hey, this isn’t like in purgatory. I don’t want to fuck you, Dean.” He planted a soft kiss on Dean’s mouth before he continued, “I want to make love to you, I want you to fall to pieces under me, and then I want to put you back together. I’m not using you like that anymore. Okay, darlin’?” 
> 
> Dean nodded silently - he could barely bring himself to speak. Instead, he looked down at his arms, playing with his fingers, and felt a chill run through his spine when Benny’s fingers ran across his jaw and then stopped at his chin to lift his head up.
> 
> Benny was gentle, and he smiled softly at his lover before he bent down and kissed Dean again, this time a little more passionate. When Dean moaned into the kiss, the vampire pushed his tongue through the small opening, taking in the taste of cheap whiskey.
> 
> Dean could feel himself growing hotter, and so he wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck, deepening the kiss before he climbed over the other man’s lap. He wrapped both legs around his lover’s waist and started rubbing his erection against Benny’s, moaning into the kiss as the sensation hit him hard.
> 
> The moans of both men filled the room for a while, but it wasn’t long before both of them started undressing each other, discarding clothes as fast as they could. Once both were free of all clothing but their boxers, Benny switched positions and was now the one topping Dean. He nibbled at his neck for a while, but quickly moved his lips to trail kisses and love bites down his torso and all the way to the green eyed man’s thighs.
> 
> “Benny, please, please don’t tease me. I need you, baby,” Dean pleaded, but Benny wasn’t listening.
> 
> Instead, the vampire was trailing kisses anywhere he could reach, but soon the fabric of the boxers was becoming a problem, and Benny quickly ripped it off, not giving it a second’s thought.
> 
> Benny licked and nibbled at the newly revealed skin, and he marveled at the beauty of Dean’s member. He let his hands roam to Dean’s leaking cock and teased him a while, while the human let out a flurry of pleads and moans.
> 
> “Benny?” Dean suddenly asked with a composed tone that surprised and scared the vampire enough for him to pull away completely.
> 
> “What’s wrong, darlin’? Is everything alright?” Benny asked, his brow furrowed in worry.
> 
> “I want you to feed on me,” Dean said. His tone had no hint of unsureness or even questioning, he wanted it,  _ needed  _ it.
> 
> Benny looked up at his lover, his heart pounding faster than usual. His instinct was to leap at the chance, but he would never do anything to hurt Dean. Of course back in Purgatory it had happened once or twice when the vampire was too weak after a fight and it was needed for both of them to survive, but it was never in a sexual context.
> 
> “Dean, this is dangerous. I’m not saying it’ll kill ya, but it’s not at all healthy,” Benny replied. His voice was shaking, the vampire in his head was begging him to go for it, but the part of him who loved Dean was too worried, and to Benny if he was anything, he was the man who loved Dean Winchester, more than he was a vampire. 
> 
> Dean smiled and bit his lower lip before he grabbed Benny by the neck and pulled him down for a punishing and sloppy kiss. The vampire growled into it and it was deep, guttural growl that made the hunter grow even more horny.
> 
> The green eyed man held a hand against Benny’s chest and pushed him away, breaking off the kiss. “Just this once. I wanna feel it again, and I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you Benny,” he said sounding more sincere than he ever had before.
> 
> “Dean, are you sure?” Benny asked. He couldn’t deny the thirst, the actual thirst, he had for the hunter, and Dean asking him for it was all sorts of sexy, it made his cock twitch.
> 
> Dean placed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips and then pulled back, looking deep into those blue eyes. “I am,” he said.
> 
> Benny looked away for about five seconds as if considering it, but his trail of thoughts was cut off. “I  _ trust  _ you, Benny,” Dean repeated.
> 
> That declaration of trust was all Benny needed to just throw caution to the wind and reveal his teeth. He looked down on his lover, whose eyes turned from sincere to lustful in 0.5 seconds, encouraging him to go through with it.
> 
> He bent over Dean and was ready to bite into his neck when the hunter stopped him. “Not there. In my thigh,” Dean said, his voice hoarse.
> 
> Benny pulled back, and put his teeth away. “Dean, that’s not..”
> 
> The vampire was once more cut off when Dean just grabbed him by the neck, and kissed him sloppy.
> 
> “In my thigh,” he repeated, his tone carried a more demanding level than anything else.
> 
> Benny smirked - the thought of Dean trying to take control tickled him, especially when it was so obvious what a submissive lover he was. The vampire pushed his lover down hard on the bed. He kissed him softly before he trailed kisses all the way down his torso to find the right spot on Dean’s thigh. The hunter spread his legs, giving his lover better access. 
> 
> When Benny finally found the femoral artery, the one coming straight from the heart, he licked over the spot a while, causing Dean to shudder and moan lowly. 
> 
> “You ready, sweetheart?” Benny asked before he made a move, making sure that Dean was still on board.
> 
> Dean grabbed the sheets, and nodded. “Fuck yeah, I  _ need  _ this, need you,” 
> 
> Benny smiled against the wet skin and pressed a few sloppy, open-mouthed kisses before he manifested his teeth again and quickly dug into Dean’s thigh. A low growl escaped his throat, matching the moan that came from Dean. 
> 
> The vampire’s eyes closed shut as he was struck with the intensity of the flow. For the first few seconds, he felt like he was about to choke on how much blood was gushing into his throat, but the thrill of it was another overwhelming part. 
> 
> It was almost intoxicating, like taking all kinds of drugs at the same time. The rush of sex, mixed with the taste of blood, of  _ Dean’s blood,  _ was a whole new experience for Benny, one that he was enjoying. 
> 
> Dean’s knuckles turned white, his fists were tightening on the sheets more and more each second, and every time Benny sucked out blood, the green eyed man moaned and grunted. He tried as best as he could to stay still; he knew Benny would never hurt him, he  _ trusted _ that Benny would never hurt him. 
> 
> “More, please, more,” Dean begged once he felt like Benny was holding back.
> 
> The vampire was almost ready to pull away but Dean’s pleas ignited a fire in him and he sank his teeth deeper and sucked harder, drawing more blood than before. He had one hand holding Dean’s left thigh in place, and he guided the other one to start fistinng the human’s cock, making sure to overwhelm his pleasure receptors anyway possible. 
> 
> “Oh God! Yes, baby, oh fuck yeah, I missed you so much,” Dean was stammering. He let go of the sheets and buried his fingers in Benny’s hair, tugging at it, but then he could feel his balls tightening. “Fuck I’m gonna cum, fuck don’t stop Benny, fuck baby, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-fffffuck!” Dean mumbled all the way to an orgasm.
> 
> Benny kept jerking Dean’s dick through his orgasm while drinking him, drinking his blood. Finally, when every bit of cum had been milked from Dean’s cock, Benny moved away from the open wound, lapping up at the blood that kept trickling out. He kept licking at the blood, moving his lips upwards to lick at the cum that spread over Dean’s hip-bone area. 
> 
> “Kiss me, please?” Dean asked, his voice was hoarser than ever, and he was  absolutely out of breath.
> 
> Benny rested on his knees and took a look at his lover, who was absolutely disheveled and completely undone. He smiled and bent over him, pressing a heated and sloppy kiss to Dean’s lips. 
> 
> Blood, sperm, and spit mixed together to form the sexiest kiss Dean Winchester had ever been part of. The hunter wrapped his arms around his lover and didn’t let go, kissing Benny like it was the last time they were ever going to kiss.
> 
> When the two broke away, Dean smiled up at his vampire and sucked in a deep breath. “That was,” Dean panted but continued, “fucking mindblowing,” before he planted a soft kiss to Benny’s lips.
> 
> The vampire smiled softly and kissed Dean’s forehead before he moved away and laid next to him. He had cum and blood staining his mouth, and a throbbing dick to remind him of how much he still wanted Dean.
> 
> Before Benny could even say anything, he noticed that the human was reaching into the bedside table and had extracted a bottle of lubricant. The vampire became worried that his lover felt like he owed him something.
> 
> “Dean, we don’t have to..” he started, but yet again was cut off by his lover.
> 
> “Have to? I need you, Benny. I need you inside of me, I need to feel you buried deep in me,” Dean said and then popped the lid off the bottle of lube.
> 
> “You gonna prep me, or do you wanna watch?” Dean asked, teasing his lover.
> 
> Benny smirked and rolled over, once again topping Dean. He kissed him softly before he snatched the bottle of lube away and squeezed a good portion of it on his hand. He rubbed the liquid on his fingers, making sure to warm it up before he pressed his index against Dean’s rim.
> 
> The human moaned at the touch and bucked up, wanting to give Benny better access at his hole, a gesture which the vampire took advantage of as he pulled his lover by the thighs, resting him on his knees.
> 
> Benny prodded the tip of his index against the hole and slowly squeezed the digit inside, earning himself a rewarding gasp from his lover. He kept working his finger deeper inside until it was buried there to the last knuckle.
> 
> He started pumping the digit in and out of Dean’s ass, not abandoning the hole completely but only leaving the tip inside and then slamming it back in, which made Dean babble nearly incoherently. 
> 
> “Fuck, jesus christ! Yeah, that’s.. Fuck!” Dean stuttered and jerked his ass, trying to get the digit to curl in the direction of his prostate.
> 
> Benny smirked. It was an absolute pleasure knowing that he was the only one in the world who could make Dean fucking Winchester come so undone, and put down all his walls. He started working another finger in there, the middle one, this time not slowly at all. As soon as the tip of the digit breached the rim, Benny slammed the rest of it all the way to the last knuckle and immediately started scissoring his fingers, working on stretching Dean as fast as possible.
> 
> The hunter moaned loudly and immediately clasped a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle the unholy sounds that came from his lips.
> 
> “I love it when you fall apart like that,” Benny said, looking down at how beautiful Dean looked when he was vulnerable the way he was at that moment. He kept pumping his fingers in and out, stretching Dean as wide as he could.
> 
> “Baby, please,  _ please, _ I need you!” Dean begged through the hand clasped on his mouth. 
> 
> “I got ya, darlin’,” Benny replied, and quickly pushed a third finger into Dean’s hole.
> 
> He pumped the digits a couple of times, but the throbbing of his cock was becoming intolerable. Immediately, Benny pulled his fingers out of Dean’s hole and replaced them with his dick, not giving the human a chance to adjust to the size or girth of his member.
> 
> “Ffffffuck!” Dean exclaimed once he felt the thickness that had breached his rim. He wrapped his legs around Benny’s waist, edging him to move while his hands just aimlessly tried to grab at any patch of skin on Benny’s body.
> 
> The vampire tilted his head back, trying as hard as he could to not cum just then, and when he noticed Dean’s desperate attempt at contact, he instantly shifted so that he was bent over his lover, chests almost touching.
> 
> “Fuck, darlin’!” Benny exclaimed, “you’re so tight, and warm! I don’t think I can last long like this.” He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips after his whispered confession. 
> 
> Dean wrapped his arms around Benny’s back, glueing the two of them together and leaving little kisses on his lover’s shoulder. “Just cum for me, baby. Just, ahh, fuck, just cum for me,” the hunter said against Benny’s skin.
> 
> The vampire put his arms around Dean’s shoulders, holding him down and in place as he started to fuck into him, deep and hard. He set a slow pace, almost torturous for the both of them, but he didn’t care - he was clear in the beginning that he wanted to make love to Dean and not just fuck him. 
> 
> Slowly but steadily, Benny kept thrusting in and out of his lover’s hole, moaning praise and love declarations as he felt the human’s walls fluttering around his cock. It wasn’t long before Benny felt the familiar heat in his groin and the tugging in his balls, but he still refused to speed up his pace.
> 
> He moved away from Dean, just enough to be able to kiss his lover. It was a soft and tender kiss, not at all like their first. In purgatory, things were a lot different, even their first kiss had more of an animalistic side to it than a romantic one. This kiss was the exact opposite.
> 
> As his orgasm became dangerously close, Benny just buried his cock deep inside of Dean, and the warmth and tightness of his lover’s hole were more than enough to push him off the edge.
> 
> He felt it coming from deep within his groin, and it left his body so gracefully, none of that exploding out of him kind of orgasm. It was more of smooth orgasm than an explosive and instinctive one.
> 
> “Fuck! Oh, fuck, Dean! Oh, darlin’, I love you so much, Dean Winchester,” Benny found himself mumbling as the hot white liquid left his body and filled his lover.
> 
> Dean’s heart almost stopped beating when he heard those last words. He sure as hell felt them, but he never thought that Benny felt the same way. Suddenly those words were all he could focus on, not the member buried inside of him, that was filling him up with his lover’s seed, or the passionate kiss that Benny was just engaging him in. No, it was those words:  _ “I love you.” _
> 
> When Benny’s body finally stopped shaking and the vampire was able to move, he pulled himself away and laid next to his lover, who was still miles away from that room.
> 
> The vampire turned to his side, admiring the beauty of a disheveled Dean Winchester, but he soon picked up on the fact that his lover wasn’t all there,
> 
> “You alright there, sweetheart?” Benny asked, letting a hand fall to Dean’s hair and slowly caress his scalp.
> 
> Dean blinked a couple of times before he turned to face his lover. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. That was just awesome.” 
> 
> Benny looked suspiciously at his human. He could tell that Dean was obviously lying to him but he didn’t want to investigate any further, at least not tonight. He wrapped an arm and a leg around him and he pressed a kiss to where his heart was. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The next morning, Benny groaned when the sun hit his face. He turned around and yawned big. He reached over to pull his lover closer to him, but Dean wasn’t within reach. He rubbed his eyes and was finally able to open them completely. 
> 
> At first he found it odd that Dean wasn’t in bed so early in the morning, but he figured that his lover was just washing the blood and cum that was still staining their bodies when they fell asleep. 
> 
> He closed his eyes, trying to catch some more shut eye, but the silence in the room was gnawing at him. There was no sound if water running.
> 
> “Dean?” Benny called out.
> 
> When he heard no reply, he sat up in bed and looked around, only to find an empty chair where Dean’s duffle bag was last night. The room looked like it had only one inhabitant: Benny.
> 
> The vampire felt sick to his stomach when he finally realised that Dean, the man he loved, had left. His eyes watered, and he mumbled a couple of curses under his breath, before he got up and stumbled into the shower.
> 
> Suddenly, while the hot water trickled down his back, Benny had a surge of anger, and he couldn’t help but punch the wall in front of him.
> 
> “I shouldn’t have told him I loved him,” he mumbled to himself, as tears started falling from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, click that kudos if you did, or even better leave a comment telling me exactly how much you hate me for all the angst ;)


End file.
